Mai Soli
by neko1998
Summary: "How long do you intend to chase after him?" Volpe insinuated. "Naturally...until I catch him." Cesare scoffed. "And if you capture him...then what?" He leered. Cesare smirked at the retainer's foolishness, "I'll tie him up. Like livestock. And if he tries to run away again, I will chop off his hands and feet." Cesare x Chiaro
1. Chapter 1

**Neko1998:** I had this idea stored up for a while and now it's out!

**Summary:** "How long do you intend to chase after him?" Volpe insinuated. "Naturally...until I catch him." Cesare scoffed.

"And if you capture him...then what?" He leered. Cesare smirked at the retainer's foolishness, "I'll tie him up. Like livestock. And if he tries to run away again, I will chop off his hands and feet."

**Timeline: **Volume 11

**Disclaimer:** Cantarella belongs to Higuri Yuu

**Warning:**Yaoi of course! And spoilers.

**Pairing: **Cesare x Chiaro

* * *

Chapter 1:

Cesare and his troops had stormed Countess Caterina's land in no time at all. Storming the fortress with a pride that manifested itself in battle, in less than a day the soldiers conquered a third of Caterina's men.

The word had began to spread- victory was theirs.

Reaching the fortress gates Caterina armed herself ready to fight to the end. White harness, breastplate, and sword at hand. The loyalist of soldiers remained as the battle raged on, the distinct siren of cannons boomed in close contact.

"It would be cowardly to flee! This is my land!" Caterina snarled clasping her sword high.

"Mother…." Ottaviano cried rubbing away at his face with his sleeve. Her men cheered at their leader's determination. Her will hope to them.

"My lady please hurry to the tunnels." Chiaro urged glancing atop the tower suspiciously, he exchanged a nod with Naldi. The countess sighed.

"Very well, but remember this is not the end." Caterina eyed her men sadly bowing once and descending into a dark fire-lit passage, son in pursuit, the journey to Imola would be tedious.

As the stone doorway closed hidden behind an ornate banner the soldiers flooded the lower halls. Naldi grimaced passing a body. Although the three day truce had been called, Naldi refused the Borgia's proposition and was given another period to "reconsider" his offer. He found himself kneeling in front of the very man. Cesare Borgia. Surrounded by dozens of his men.

"My, my...The swordsman Naldi. Have you decided to join my troops?" The dark haired male soundlessly dismounted the strong stallion as polished silver gleamed with the soon to set sun, aligning with horizon.

"My lord I humbly accept."

"But." Cesare finished, he knew the older male cared deeply for his men, it would take more than a simple siege to induce the faithful soldier to join his ranks.

"I request that the remaining soldiers flee, alive of course, and all their weapons confiscated."

Cesare eyed the man intrigued. He chose to lead this mission for the intention of curing his boredom, though it would only please the pope, the orders were to leave no survivors but he would not simply abide to anyone.

"Naldi, no!"

Cesare gasped. Chiaro was still inside the castle.

After their confrontation and interference of Naldi, Cesare was certain his old friend would have fled. Then again, Chiaro was always the defender of the people he would never abandon them.

Cesare broke from his thoughts as Naldi conversed with Chiaro,_ my angel_ Cesare thought. His eyes glowing a golden hue.

"Naldi, I will accept these terms under the condition that Chiaro will return to me."

Chiaro's eyes widened,_ back to Cesare but then.. _

Naldi eyed Chiaro solemnly recalling what the other had revealed to him, _I have no choice, _Naldi gritted.

Chiaro knew that the men he fought alongside with gave up everything including welcoming him when he had nothing, most of all he anticipated another reunion with Cesare. _Just not like this._

Chiaro bowed his bright strands hiding his weary eyes.

"Yes, I swear myself to you."

Naldi dashed up ready to deny the oath. Cesare responding faster looking pleased with the other's response.

"Very well, Naldi round up your men. And Chiaro I will give you one hour before reporting to me. Move out!"

Cesare howled to his men, the very men who stayed frozen at the perplexing agreement that had just occurred. Cesare's lips twitched into a pleasing smirk. _Finally. You are mine. _Chiaro shivered at the spike of energy surrounding Cesare the demons had gotten stronger. Naldi strode quickly leaving Chiaro to follow inside the defiled fortress.

* * *

Volpe grunted at the news of an agreement, two men for the price of freedom not just freedom but to allow the rebels an exit! _What is his highness thinking!_ He squirmed at the campsite.

* * *

One hour had long sprinted away from Chiaro's hands, he had watched his comrades leave the now barren grounds. He was a hero they said, that his nor Naldi's sacrifices would be in vain. He sighed. Following a messenger to the outskirts of town, the populated private grounds of the soldiers, some of which watched him curiously. What was so good about him?

In the shadows Volpe ground his teeth, the rumors of two skilled soldiers, the prizes of Cesare Borgia's conquest reality. He observed the blonde, now bound in ahead of him, sit around the soldiers. The men controlled and spoke gleefully about the banquet that was to be held in their honor.

Just then Cesare approached the crowd with the other prize, the chamberlain Naldi who too is restrained.

"Gentlemen remember this day for it will be recalled as one of the greatest battles. Prepare to move out, if we are to make for your celebration." Cesare spoke languidly while the men brisked to pack.

Cesare marched to face Chiaro who in turn looked away, not wanting to meet the gaze of his old friend. Cesare harshly pulled the one armed man into his arms. Gripping his shielded shoulders so tightly that Chiaro visibly winced.

"You ride with me." Cesare whispered shallow so that his message was only audible to Chiaro. Obsidian eyes absorbed azure eyes after so long, with the distraction of battle gone.

* * *

The soldiers mounted wordlessly behind one another formation exacted with Cesare at the center. One man rode with Naldi, to keep him from escaping, and Chiaro was of course paired with Cesare.

Chiaro eyed the stallion suspiciously, truthfully he had the experience of having ridden horses, armless with help. This was another story in itself. Just how would he get on this time!? Cesare who stood beside him keenly detected his apprehension. Chiaro after all, raises his brows in a distinct manner, when troubled. _He hasn't changed at all_. Cesare thought sadly. Wrapping an arm around the now un-armored torso Cesare fluidly lifted the handicapped man unto the saddle. He lept behind Chiaro who blushed uncomfortably at the close contact of Cesare's chest pressing tightly behind him. It had been months following their fated meeting.

Cesare motioned forward with arms that sprouted to curl at the reigns controlling the steed. Perfect. Cesare felt a surge of energy rush through him, he felt warm, the warmth that had grown distant after Vazzona's death and Chiaro's betrayal. He felt alive.

"As soon as we return you will be punished." Cesare blew inside of Chiaro's lobe.

_It tickled._ But Chiaro didn't feel the playful tone from Cesare, no, instead his apparent anxiety turned into terror. Cesare smiled gently, his unreachable angel was in his grasps. Where it belonged, he silently reminded himself, now all it needed was a bit of polishing.

Chapter 1: End

* * *

**Neko:** I had this one in my thought's for so long! Please review, this is NOT the end by a longshot.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Here it is!

**Summary:** "How long do you intend to chase after him?" Volpe insinuated. "Naturally...until I catch him." Cesare scoffed.

"And if you capture him...then what?" He leered. Cesare smirked at the retainer's foolishness, "I'll tie him up. Like livestock. And if he tries to run away again, I will chop off his hands and feet."

**Pairing: **Cesare x Chiaro

* * *

Chapter 2:

"_You should have killed me…"_ Floated the child soul of Cesare, forlorn he caressed the delicate cheek of an unconscious Chiaro.

Chiaro layed sprawled, limbs but a doll on the large bed. His left arm stretched across his abdomen. He groaned at the light contact, his body ached with undeniable soreness that had befallen him from the constant travel and lack of a proper resting place.

The carved doors creaked and the spirit vanished into the moonlight. Chiaro felt the bed tremble slightly with new weight added upon it, sluggishly trailing his gaze up, worn eyes locked with piercing hues. Chiaro flinching retracted the sole arm to his side as he cautiously propped himself to a weak stand.

"I don't advise moving so quickly, after the journey you are in need of rest."

"Why am I here." Chiaro pondered, eyes half-lidded, when the Borgia fiddled with the palm of his own hands distastefully.

"Don't tell me you forgot? Rather soon." Cesare feigned the innocent-just as he always did. Of course, Chiaro did not know what to make of him, what with golden hues replacing amethyst, determining the character of his old comrade in arms would be no easy feat it never was.

"Naldi certainly is enjoying his new post. But, sadly for you Chiaro, your punishment extends to a much needed sequestration."

"Seclusion…?" Chiaro ventured mind still groggy, he had expected far worse from the results of his previous torture. Cesare stocked forward predatory, eyes lit with some unknown force, and right hand manifesting.

"I was elaborating whether I should have gone with tying you up or, immobilizing you forever. Though, after some encouragement...I find this enough castigate. Surely this will be plenty a lesson for you."

Cesare sensed a familiar sensation take a hold, smirk present, he observed as Chiaro's face contended to confusion. Was it in fact possible? To abstain a single man from nature itself? From interaction? Humans relied heavily on the universal truth, could it be easily stripped away? Cesare would make certain of that. Under the large curtains of the bed canopy Cesare watched as the embers of the lantern flickered, and fade into the air. He finally chose to break the silence,

"I won't have you have you leave me again...Never again." Chiaro had come to terms with the drastic reality, that Cesare was very broken...and that he was the sole cause of it. He couldn't quite place how their friendship became like this nor what events were to blame. As Cesare pulled Chiaro to him a deep longing dislodged itself from the confines of the Borgia's steely heart. Cesare became inebriated with Chiaro's warm seeping through him, the inner demons soon became docile and slumbered on, the evenly paired men curled against one another. Being Cesare, the Borgia refused to depart from a struggling Chiaro, as such night overlapped with day.

* * *

Chiaro woke to an empty bed and light that protruded past the Castle corridor's stained framework, he turned to his side letting his feet hang from the bed ledge. Fully aware, Chiaro recalled scattering happenings, the defeat, the surrender, and his own compliant submission. He moved toward the window ledge, he felt some peace looking at the servants scurrying in the courtyard to make days end. He paused, gaze stuck on massive tree- too far to jump and certainly not enough coverage for an escape. He constantly chided Cesare for not transferring to a room much closer to the main entrance. As if the Borgia would now. Escaping would never be an option: every single furnishing was under padlock.

Limping towards the door and opening it to a meager he found a guard planted at its side, the busty man held his brows knitted together jittering the staff in his arms.

"So…"

* * *

After the hap hazarding discussion of the struggles of a soldier and silent pleads particularly from the said soldier, the duo were caught.

"What do you think you're doing." Cesare glared daggers at the useless guard who had overstepped his boundaries, he took the liberty of wrapping an arm around the provoking blonde. Tightening his hold on Chiaro, Cesare vehemently spat:

"Your orders were to not converse with him at all." The man trembled in his boots at the pale flick of the Borgia's wrist, two guards instantly at his side; one hauled the pleading man as another more stoic took his place. Cesare pushed the assassin back to the room's threshold. Inside Cesare leered at Chiaro's distressed clothing. He himself ordained in pristine white court robes: a spotless tunic embroidered in gold linen. Cesare paced the window furiously, his angel, his heart's desire, and first friend: the infatuation dominated the safe aspects of his mind. He knew deep down that Chiaro needed to be punished, but could he really do such? The demons purred at the very idea of punishing the blonde they yearned to feel the other- to see the other weak and vulnerable as he once was.

"Chiaro, what did you think you were doing?" Cesare raised a brow ominously.

Chiaro gulped, while the facts were held against him, and that he was aware of the risks with speaking with the fellow but, there was no reason to punish the poor man! Especially when he was at fault. Biting his lips he knew from Cesare's semblance that the Borgia was livid, presuming the odds of distracting the Borgia Chiaro resorted to one of his harebrained schemes or as he liked to call it: plan b.

"Well you were busy and there's nothing to do…" he grumbled giving the best implored look he could muster. Cesare pivoted forward to straighten himself oblivious to the feeble bargaining of Chiaro. Just how much would he be able take from the assassin, he prodded a slim digit at his flustered temple.

"Do you understand **why **I am mad?"

"I spoke to someone." Chiaro blurted resisted a grin. Cesare nodded, however there was much more to his distress.

"Exactly. You're not supposed to at all. Unless you would like to join Volpe in the dungeons…" Cesare continued perfectly aware of his extortion. All the while he would favor no harm to come to pass the assassin. But, that very much depended on Chiaro's prized obedience.

'What must I do to get you to look **only **at me!' Cesare groaned as he reallocated to the edge of mattress. Hands pressed together Cesare hid behind dark flowing hair. Chiaro stared at the hunched figure equally disappointed- not at Cesare but himself. After fleeing from the Borgia's grasps Chiaro swore to remove the demonic minions and to prevent anymore grief on his behalf. Nevertheless doing the impossible would be abandoning his very nature.

He stationed his arm on Cesare's shoulder praying that the simple gesture was comforting to him. "I'm sorry Cesare...I-"

"So? What is your answer?"

"N-no. I prefer the room." Cesare listened, not turning back, and instead moving to Chiaro's side.

Chiaro jumped at the dawning sight of Cesare closing in, too close for comfort, Cesare stalked forward into the open lap of the blonde.

"Just let me stay like this."

Chiaro watched mouth agape as Cesare murmured drowsily. He was able. Not drunk. He had a high tolerance for alcohol, unless… the court had once again began it's toll on him. Chiaro sighed, unconsciously threading his fingers in Cesare's dark tresses. Stroking in a repetitive pattern: back and forth, back and forth, just as Lucrezia had once done for him. He paused in his movements blinking twice, finally aware of his situation as his face became a new shade. In his lap, resting, was his best friend, enemy, and benefactor. He contemplated whether their current positions were appropriate, surely this had happened on numerous occasions with sweet Lucrezia, so the heartwarming feeling was indescribable. 'Cesare's just . Tired.' Chiaro unable to stifle a yawn glanced the sunset feeling his own eyes flutter shut.

Chapter 2: End

* * *

**neko1998:** Thank you for your interest and I do have plenty of stories up my sleeve! I plan to take this story up to 40 chapters! So stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Sorry for the wait, and thank you for the interest!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Chiaro tossed and turned around a constricting force. The force aroused a frustrated growl and impenetrable arms to encircle him chokingly. The assassin clutched at the restraint equally frustrated and very much agitated. Finally choosing his direct approach Chiaro shifted to face the invisible offender: he nearly squeaked. A very much awake Cesare Borgia locked his gaze to the blonde, carefully he absorbed in miniscule detail his much desired reality of trapping a flustered Chiaro.

Chiaro was positive that Cesare did not look pleased, after all their previous travels Chiaro knew of the Borgia's dislike for early mornings. Of course to Chiaro the very essence of an early bird was draped through him, to avoid smugglers, visit his deceased father, and complete complied missions. At best Chiaro knew how to wake up, sleeping...well that is another matter in itself. Chiaro attempted futile actions praying for some distance from the other, but Cesare's infuriating hold perplexed him more, just how did someone as slender as Cesare manage to subdue a trained Chiaro?

He gulped. "H-hey Cesare? What are you doing?" The darkette raised a brow.

"What does it look like? Really Chiaro, you haven't changed at all. Still refusing to budge even a little for my sleep." He motioned away allowing Chiaro room to sit, a pout once gracing svelte his features.

Chiaro gazed offended, "What do you mean!?"

"We were sleeping until someone began to shake in a crazed fit, and I was terribly comfortable." He coiled one particularly long strand of hair patiently, "So, what do you have to say for yourself, Chiaro?"

A smile ghosted over the blonde's agitated features and soon enough he bursted in laughter, despite their differences the two men could still find simple moments like these to enjoy each other's attention. Cesare warmed at the melodious sound and soon found himself engaged in the rich laughter. For both men the banter was a fresh relief, for Chiaro it was hope that the Cesare he had first met still existed somewhere.

Then Cesare ceased in his movements, "Chiaro."

Stomach clutched, Chiaro turned to the Borgia, "What is it?" Cesare motioned forward, his long limbs popping as he stood.

"I have some errands to attend to, I won't be long." Before the door slides shut in place Cesare transfers into a creme robe, pausing momentarily to give the assassin a dour stare, grim message translating to Chiaro as: "do not even think about speaking to anyone." Chiaro gave a jittery but understanding grin, limping to Cesare's orderly shelf stacked with various novels. Chiaro skimmed past titles stopping at an intriguing tale and resuming his rest on the inviting bed.

xxx

Boredom sooner dawned Chiaro and the found himself back at the no-longer-orderly shelf, grabbing a seemingly more interesting book than before he propped himself back on the bed and opened the leather bond title.

* * *

x

_Chiaro felt an engulfing heat surround him. Flames darted behind as he ran quickly in darkness causing him to stumble on a round mass, the mass proceeded to pull him back and into a nameless red pool. The closer he moved towards an inch of light the clearer his vision became. The darkness has metamorphosed into a stone complex, the stones were carefully designed in intricate lines and swirls, but as he approached the stones they cleared and a mound rose from the pale rubble. The mound smoothed out and open flames lit flowing upward to reveal an endless abundance of stars, the stars bursted and formed a stairway. He opened his eyes to find himself laid upon what he believed to be an altair. His heart drummed away at a pinning feeling of despair. Trapped, Chiaro became encompassed on a heavy thickness in the pit of his stomach, and as he moved to find it deathly arms fanned all around him they spanned out like millions of shooting stars. He choked._

Chiaro awoke with a cry, his heart raced thumping like the torturous tremors of inflicting hands, and his face glazed in glistening sweat. _Just a dream..._, he reminded himself. Chiaro moved his arm ferociously at the winding numbness. He glanced at the discarded book. He must have dozed off, not for **too **long, he countered by the amber hues that ribboned past glass windows.

Chiaro leaned on his sole arm sluggishly- to his peace far too soon due to the fervid opening of the once shut door. An ablaze Cesare pivoted towards a welcoming chair.

"Those imbeciles! You would imagine with my efforts they would be more grateful." Chiaro stared amassed at the seething Cesare, he held onto the bed's wooden frame for leverage.

"_Basta!_ Calm down you're not acting like yourself." Chiaro piped feeling a sense of déjà vu as he visualized an intoxicated Cesare and a moonlit phantom. At the thought of his own befuddled embarrassment the blonde's' gaze lingered away.

The Borgia's golden hues followed the assassins movements appreciatively. While the council's disagreement and tomfoolery erupted more agitation from the noble, the box combs would all fall into his well calculated hands. He reasoned that Chiaro's presence must have restrained some of his impertinence for if not those men would be dead. This was the opposite for a said Chiaro who deliciously refused his dictated obedience.

Chiaro's golden orbs moved promptly to sneak a peek at his friend's expression as the abrupt silence troubled him. Again. Chiaro groaned, the demons were all and about, causing unpredicted shivers. It was true that he once before believed in the dull probability of breaking the Borgia's cold exterior but, with all pitted against the assassin, fate left no room bargaining. Chiaro shuddered as golden orbs locked with his, predatorily Cesare stalked forward, _I don't like this kind of Cesare._Chiaro paled, _especially when he's possessed!_ Now, Chiaro was not devoted in faith as many Italians, but clung to the lord when needed. He reasoned that at the moment, his desperate pleas should be heard.

Chiaro screwed his eyes shut praying that the spirit of Vanozza would touch the Borgia's confused soul, and that Cesare was moving towards the discarded book and not himself. A frigid hand caressed his apricot cheek tenderly as Chiaro stifled a gasp and peeled his eyes apart. Amethyst orbs stared back patiently before speaking.

"Did you know...That the most frightening thing for me...is the thought that deep down in my heart, I fear that you will once again leave me." Cesare's eyes fluttered.

Chiaro pursed his lips exhaling deeply clamoring, "Oh yeah!? Well how did you think I felt!" Chiaro quickly clamped a hand over his lips shuffling several spaces back to distance himself from the Borgia.

Cesare's eyes widened in astonishment as he sprung from the bed to the side of the trembling assassin. Cesare watched as Chiaro's face rose into the loveliest shade of red, he beamed fondly at the other stepping closer and taking Chiaro in his arms. He held back his own nearing laughter, instead craning his head to the faint scent of lilies from Chiaro's golden mane. Chiaro who was far too in his musings found himself being lulled in a much needed slumber, and Cesare was more than pleased to oblige.

Night cradled the two men, as if they were boys, still much in their youth. A veil of stars weaved an untraceable map depicting the life path of Cesare and Chiaro. Controlled by carnal urges, propelled into the world, and made adults from young. Alone, and not alone, but trapped in an ambivalent wheel of their choosing. This would be the beginning of the two, but the lord would watch through their determination, and pray for the salvation of his two lost lambs. Love is to be feared, but not unappreciated for its true worth.

* * *

Chapter 3: END


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Their morning routine was already mapped out by him. Cesare would return to his quarters by the setting of the Sun, just slightly breaching night. He would leave every morning, which didn't sit right with Chiaro. As his former traveling companion Chiaro memorized Cesare's sleeping patterns, and Cesare most definitely did not partake in rising before dawn. Lately Cesare would only do just that, a week has not even gone by and the Borgia was already showing signs of fatigue!

Cesare would enter the room with a solid and unwavering exterior, but as he moved beside him, or picked a seat near the window Cesare's features would grow pale. He was always pale, but not like this, he looked like a gourd, like the ones in the Covent that Lucrezia had shown him. Gords had smooth hard shells and came in many shapes, but once open all of the pulp and seed stuffed inside would come gushing at. In other words, Cesare was stressed, and if Chiaro doesn't act soon all of his pulp will be coming out. Besides the last time he encountered a stressed Borgia, the noble had attacked a drunkard, if not for Chiaro, the man would have died. Chiaro rubbed at his temple.

For now he sat in the arm chair on the right and picked up a book. Chiaro the avid reader he mused, _what would dad say?_

* * *

"Report."

"Nothing has changed, the guards tell me he has not stirred."

"Good."

Volpe eyed the other men curiously that swarmed over his master like the flies they were. Cesare grinned at the other patrons and raised his cup. To the Cardinal, Cesare jeered. Volpe shook his head declining the alcohol a server offered. His master would need him and he was not one for mistakes especially under the bare influence of wine.

There was one woman, busty and sly, she fawned over every man in the festivity and soon made her way to Volpe. His master was distracted with the others nobles of the court, surely this woman did not think of seducing his master? The idea irked him. He pulled the woman who had latched onto his arm and lead her to the open balcony.

After escorting her out he cleared his throat, the woman pressed on in her hand was a feathered and voluminous fan that she ran along his chest.

"What business do you have with my lord, wench?"

The darkette laughed darkly, clearly misunderstanding an affectionate tone from feral as she leared closer to the retainer. "Cesare Borgia is a very promising man indeed, but not quite my type~" She teased as Volpe pulled away from her reach.

"Would you care to go elsewhere? I have been granted a room for the night." She addressed pointing back inside the large hall, Volpe sighed. This why he detested festivities, woman were not in the least on his mind, he watched as she coyly curled on of her many dark tresses and puckered her mucked lips.

Inside Cesare was still greeting many eager nobles who congratulated his triumph over the monstress Caterina. Volpe noted the way his master would clutch his cup, the many drinks swallowed, and the dark luster fueled by the masses.

He would very much like to drag the Borgia away and-

No. That was not his choice to make. "Yes."

Instead he allowed the woman to lead him away.

Cesare watched as Volpe had accepted the attentions of a noblewoman, his gaze trailed to the balcony and cool gust that blew at the many noble women's gowns and the perverted stares of the noblemen.

The balcony brought nostalgia to his conscience.

_That day Chiaro had come back to him. He was crying out so loudly that his throat surely would have given out. So raw and bare that he scratched the hide of his neck. He was in pain. Everywhere he looked he was surrounded by flames that flickered with life and dark entities had surrounded him._

_They laughed at his state and knocked and growled in a chaotic frenzy. He was unable to stand and clawed at the ground._

_Vanozza's corpse pulled him to her breasts and his hand grew restless. She whispered sweet words to him and he raised his hand. Claws tangled in golden hair he pulled the demon from him. Her face contorted and she screeched, her cry distorted into something purely inhuman, and she leapt back into the burning flames._

_Cesare was flickering from mind, his soul long lost, and desperately clinging to the little sanity allowed. The windows were pushed apart and Michelotto leapt past the flames. The flames died down and Cesare could feel warmth restoring to his body. _

_Chiaro always enjoyed making grand entrances and balconies were his favorite route._

Cesare sighed longing to be with Chiaro and fed up with the gluttonous upper class. Without proper dismissal from the crowd, Cesare made his way back to the room two orbs mismatched from amethyst and gold.

* * *

Chiaro groaned from lack of circulation around his legs. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and found that the book he had been reading had fallen to the ground. His back ached and quite frankly so did his rump. Honestly, what would his father say to his current state.

Restricted from leaving the room and kept away from weaponry Chiaro was slowly losing his finesse. He couldn't imagine forgetting swordsmanship, but at this rate that vision may happen.

He staggered to stand and just as he was going to return the discarded book to its rightful place, the slammed open. He flinched watching as the guard from before quickly fled from his post. Cesare strood into the room, shortly he paused midway intaking the soothing smell of Chiaro.

The Borgia stalked forward. And Chiaro stalked back. This kept on momentarily as Chiaro refused to back down from Cesare.

Chiaro pushed to the bedside and Cesare housed the armchair. Cesare leaned his back outstretching his neck and allowing long flowing her to slide down. A red silk doublet was tossed aside and in its place was a white long sleeved blouse, and the red hose Cesare was too fatigued to remove.

Chiaro put aside his insecurity and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Chiaro could feel Cesare's trembling panic lessen and watched as normal amethyst orbs stared back at him curiously, his smile wry.

"Chiaro."

Chiaro gave a shaky grin, "Cesare. You reek of alcohol."

Cesare laughed with a throw of his tresses, Chiaro pouted and pulled away abruptly. "Yeah, I know." He composed himself and with conscious effort he relaxed. The nighttime festivities took so much from his physically, but the sight of a waiting and supportive Chiaro lifted his spirits, quite literally.

"Chiaro _sei incredibile._"

Chiaro shot him a look, "E-eh? Why? How?" Cesare just smiled fondly and looked away.

"Chiaro-"

"Hey, Cesare your hair grew longer." The blonde said as he cut in and eyed Cesare's dark mane. Cesare grinned his mind at ease with Chiaro's humor, and went along with it.

"Hm. You have a point, tell me Chiaro, do you like it?" He demonstrated by combing his hair amusedly, smirk unrelenting. Chiaro giggled.

"Very much, it suits you." Chiaro added vibrantly. Cesare raised his hand hesitant, but continued on to pet Chiaro's blond curls. Chiaro frowned, he knew Cesare was just messing with him again.

"Chiaro-"

"Cesare-"

Both flushed and turned away. Cesare coughed into his fist, "Why did you leave?" Cesare strained his once eased tone becoming tense. Chiaro wanted to look away, desperately so, but the way Cesare stared into him, Chiaro was certain he would only further the other man's desperation.

"Why! Why did you leave me! For _her. _I cared longer for you than-!" Cesare had sprung from his place on the seat and gripped the blonde's shoulders unrelentlessly. Chiaro winced. "I-I...I felt so alone. Never had I felt a stronger connection with anyone, not Vanozza, nor Lucrezia, but _you_

Chiaro. You are different."

Cesare slid to the ground leaving Chiaro barren and ashamed.

Regaining some sense Chiaro joined him, briefly rubbing at the prickling around his eyes and soon took the Borgia into his arms. Cesare wrapped his arms around the other's waist in an iron like hold, he appreciated the bonde's concern, but he knew that he was only prolonging his pain. As Volpe reminded him, the blonde was unworthy of his affections, but Cesare didn't believe that. He adored Chiaro too much.

Wide amethyst eyes watched as the mass in front of him shook uncontrollably. Muffled cries and the wetness at his neck starting him. Cesare pulled back slightly facing Chiaro who futilely attempted to cover his face, Cesare restrained the sole arm his face softening.

"Hic-up! I-I am so sorry! I caused you so much pain a-and...I left because I was afraid. Did you know? That was my first…" Chiaro flushed but Cesare held onto him. Gaze held on.

Cesare's heart soared. The object of his affection was guilty as charged, and that pleased him, to see that Chiaro was trying his best to please him. But the more Chiaro spoke the more pain he felt, Chiaro was too good to him! Chiaro's once playful orbs had clouded and stormed. Cesare was given a chance at life, while that life was unfulfilling, Chiaro was there with him and changed his fate and loneliness. How can he continue to hurt him?

Cesare peppered the blondes face and neck until Chiaro had calmed down. "Forgive me, Chiaro…" Chiaro buried his face into Cesare's chest hoping to hide, hide his blatant embarrassment. Cesare fondly stroked the blonde's hair.

"It's-I...just _please _don't tell anyone about this." Cesare laughed as Chiaro sniffled and pulled back. Cesare let go of the arm and proceeded to wipe away the blonde's nose with a pristine handkerchief. Chiaro allowed him feeling too tired to care. Cesare directed Chiaro and himself to the bed.

"No?" Cesare murmured gently laying on his back and forcing an soon accustomed Chiaro to him. Cesare lifted Chiaro's hand and pressed a lavish and very fatigued kiss across his knuckles. Chiaro whimpered sleepily and in no time was asleep. His mouth hung open and a strand of drool rolled down his side. Cesare fondly trailed a finger around the crevices and carved lines that structured Chiaro's face.

"Chiaro..._ti amo_." Just as he was to swoop down and capture the other's lips Chiaro stirred.

"Shut...up…" Chiaro whispered as he pressed closer into the Borgia's side. Cesare nonetheless captured the lips chastely before stifling his laughter. He eyed the slumbering figure sadly, a fleeting thought crept into his mind, _If there is a God, please let me have him. _Night had consumed them both.

* * *

Chapter 4: END

A/N: I was gone for some time, but I'm back and will do my best to update. Please share your thoughts, thank you.


End file.
